Slave of Fate
by DragonSiren7
Summary: As his punishment for attacking the earth, Odin condemns Loki to the life of a slave, only to have his magic and status returned in the face of death. Several years and many masters later, he is delivered to the door of Why, a young girl with no few secrets, and powers, of her own. When fate and destiny call on them, who are they not to reply?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** New story! ...Again... Anyway, this is inspired by Poetic Justic by Limmet on . HOWEVER, Poetic Justice is a mature yaoi story, which some people (such as myself) do not like. Do not get me wrong, it is very well written, but some of us younger, straight teens may not like reading such things, regardless of how good the plot is.

As such, this story is Lokix(female)OC and is a firm T, even if, at some point, it may or may not belong in M for violence, but that's probably not going to happen with this story, so whatever.

SORRY THE PROLOGUE IS SO SHORT! From now on, they will (hopefully) be longer. Ciao for now, DragonSiren7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers. But after comic con, I may or may not own Draco Malfoy and my friend will own Captain Jack Harkness. After that, Loki and David Tennet. Then Iron Man and Matt Smith... YOU KNOW NOTHING! DON'T WARN THE POLICE WHEN PEOPLE GO MISSING!

* * *

**...Prologue - Speak Now...**

* * *

Sighing, Why glanced out the window, watching rain drops splatter against the foggy glass. It had been your average warm and cheerful day at YellowStone Science Center - which was really only herself and some bunk beds, what with her mother dead and her father crazy, telling her to never go outside and then going missing - when all of a sudden,lightning had split the sky and she had watched as a strange funnel of light descended into the forest.

Now, you're probably thinking she was planning on heading out to investigate. Ha-Ha, no. She's read those stories, where the main character heads out to "investigate" like a total idiot and ends up being drawn into some nefarious scheme that ends with someone being tortured and/or dying. No thank you!

Suddenly, a knocking sound resounding in the hunting lodge from the front door. Why's eyes widened as she wondered who on EARTH would be out in this storm, which lead her to remember the tornado, which lead her to open the front door, memories of Norse myths and New York racing through her mind... "You have got to be kidding me."

"Okay, back up, remind me just WHY this dude is supposed to be my slave, again?" Why's voice shook as she stared at the scene before her, not comprehending this situation at. all. Four men in golden armor with white, Dumbledore beards and Godric Gryffindor's swords strapped to their hip surrounded a black haired man, shivering on the floor, as the fifth soldier - some crazy dude who looked like Lucius Malfoy and wore silver armor - continued to attempt to force her to own a slave. A. Freaking. Slave. No thank you, crazy man!

"This, is Loki," explains the man, gesturing to the black haired man on the floor. Good, I can stop calling him Snape now...

"Wait, wait, wait. Loki? As in - THE Loki - the one from Norse mythology and the guy who attacked Manhattan six years ago?" she cries, staring at the renaissance fair escapees in front of her.

That would be correct, Midgardian wench," states Lucius-the-Pompous.

"Oh Norns, you're the Einherjer warriors, aren't you? Oh demons above and below, I cannot get a break!" she cries, gripping her hair in frustration and stomping her foot like a child before pausing to glare at the Einherjer who was speaking. "Wait, you did NOT JUST go there, you little mutt!" she snarls, teeth baring as she registers the insult. 'Midgardian wench, never!'

"Have care how you speak. I know not why, but Heimdal has stepped in and interfered with the Allfather's plans. After the slaves' previous owners have all attempted to either kill him or pass him off to a new owner, Heimdal declared that you would be the only acceptable owner for the argr," sneered silver-armored-sleeve bag. 'Oh look, alliteration! Right, back on track, Why,' she scolded herself mentally before pinning the Einherjer with a glare so fierce, even the ancient warrior shifted nervously.

"Listen to me very carefully. I will accept Loki, but only because I wish for my head to remain attached to my neck. I do not know why I was chosen, or what is supposed to come out of this. But know this," Why stated as she stepped forward mencacingly, the lights flickering as the storm shorted out her electricity before the back-up generator kicked back in, "I am not to be trifled with. If there is anything about this situation that you are neglecting to tell me,_ speak now_. If you are setting me or Loki up for failure or death, _speak now_. If you have anything to say of any importance to me, then **_speak._****_now._**_"_

Each time she stated "speak now" a wind rushed through the room and the Einherjer's felt a tug on their minds, a compulsion _to do exactly as she wished never question the queen knows best obeyObeyOBEY!_

Nevertheless, the proud Asgardians never did not let any thought flicker across their face, save for a glimpse of fear and respect in their cold eyes before that too vanished. "The only rules of this arrangment is that you may not kill the slave, may not trade It off, if It should escape, then It will be brought back to Asgard to face execution by torture, and if It kills or harms another mortal without your permission and/or approval, then It will also be returned to Asgard for execution by torture. You may also not kill It."

"Okay. First off, Loki is Loki, not 'It.' Okay? Good. In that case, scram and may karma give you a day as screwed up as mine. Buh-Bye now," snarled the girl as she all but shoved the Einherjer Warriors into the front yard and watched as they traveled via Bifrost back to Asgard. She hoped this would stop after New Mexico and New York, but apparently not!

Whirling on her heel, Why stalked into the room where Loki still laid on the floor, trembling. Sighing, the teenage girl strolled right next to him, observing how the fallen prince tensed as her combat boots entered his field of vision, yet how despite his obvious apprehension, he did not flinch or attempt to scramble away. She'd like to think that this was because he was unclear of her intentions, but that was immediately disregarded as she glimpsed the resignation and fear in his emerald eyes.

The silver haired girl knelt next to the fallen prince, her flame-patterned strands of red hair falling in front of her face. "Listen to me, and listen well," she states, waiting for Loki to nod in reply. "I do not know what has happened to you, nor do I know the motivations and reasons behind your actions. Nevertheless, know this. I am not like others - I'm not even like most people. Do I look like most people?" Loki timidly shook his head, and Why gave him a flicker of a smile and a nod. "Here, you are safe, and that will not change, even if you do not believe me. But most of all, know this. _While others have broken you, __**I am going to fix you."**_ With that, she stood and guided Loki to his new room without another word.

Once Loki was gone, Why pulled out her phone and called an old friend. She had plans to make.

* * *

**AN:** So, what do ya'll think? Wassup with Why's freaking voice powers? What is she? Is she a MarySue - becayse if she is, she won't be for long. And Loki - poor Loki. Wassup with him? And, perhaps most importantly - Who did Why call? Ciao for now, DragonSiren7

**PS** - Please let me know if the pic worked. It's supposed to be Why... except it's Emma Watson, so just... change the colors of her hair and eyes. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Cliches and Cliffhangers

**AN: **Hey guys, wassup? I was planning on saving this chapter, but since NONE OF YOU ARE REVIEWING, I figured I'd go ahead and post it. LISTEN UP! Do you want another chapter? DO YOU?! If you do, then I will update after I recieve **THREE REVIEWS**! That's right, I am HOLDING MY STORY FOR RANSOM! Update... or ELSE! Oh, and, the reviews can be from the same person. You heard me right. Review three times as the same person, and I'll update. I'm not picky. Heck, FLAME ME if you want! I DO NOT CARE - BUT I LIKE REVIEWS! These are my terms, obey them or not. And yeah, I know it's short, but since no one is reviewing, it doesnt matter... yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Avengers, I would be sitting next to Tom Hiddleston and Robert Downey Jr. discussing Thor 2, Iron man 3, and the Avengers 2. Since I am currently alone and typing on my iPad, I MUST NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! *cries in corner*

* * *

Chapter Two - Cliches and Cliffhangers

* * *

Loki stared up at the ceiling of the room, blank eyes not truly seeing. Another month, another master, each worst than the last. And this one was bound to be the worst. Chosen by Heimdal? _**Heimdal?!**_The man hated him with a burning passion, there was not a chance in Helheim he would be better off here.

And that girl - who was she? _What _was she? The words she had spoken to the warriors had power behind them, that was certain. Not to mention the fact that she had promised to "fix him." He was broken, yes, but could he not stay that way? Would it not be a mercy to let him stay empty and hollow, rather than fearful and in constant agony?

Other masters had promised to help him, of course. Promised to never hurt him, and treat him fairly. It did not take long to prove that they were just as big of liars as the Asgardians. In fact, it had been worse with them. In the beginning, he had allowed himself to hope, to _wish_, that they were different, but they were not, and never would be. They were worse, in the end, the burning pain followed by the sharp sting of betrayal.

Sighing, Loki slowly sat up in the bed, observing the room he was staying in - only temporarily, he was sure. It was much too _nice_ for a _slave_. Emerald carpet was set off by cerulean walls and an indigo ceiling with what appeared to be Midgardian constellations drawn on them in sparkly, white paint. The bed was undoubtedly the best he had slept on in several years, soft with creamy sheets and jade comforter. Mahogany and oak furniture was littered sporadically throughout the room, the most eye-catching one being a large writing desk that, no doubt, had several hidden compartments. It was ironic, really. This had been the bedroom he had always wished for as a Prince in Asgard, and now it was temporarily his, as a slave in Midgard. The Norns probably thought it _hilarious_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Loki immediately stiffened as Why walked in, a black fedora pulled low over the left half of his face as she tossed him an emerald baseball cap and black sunglasses.

"Get dressed, there should be some old clothes of a friend in the closet. We're going shopping," with that, she spun on her heel and clicked the door shut without another word.

Why was leaning against the white mustang when Loki finally exited the house, wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt, revealing scarred and bruised arms. "In," she ordered, waving to the shotgun seat as she climbed behind the wheel. Loki obediently followed, not making a sound.

As soon as Why had begun driving, she turned to Loki with expectant eyes and relaxed posture, hoping to make him more at ease. "What kind of clothing do you prefer?"

Loki blinked once, twice, again as he stared at the mortal in shock. No matter how elaborate the ruse, no master of his had ever actually taken him shopping. Now that he thought about it, the trickster found it oddly cliche, based on books he had read (_stolen_) when his masters weren't looking. Nevertheless, it was still... nice... to own something - for him, and only him. Unless there were strings attached...

"What must I do on return?" he questioned, watching Why warily from the corner of his eye. The girl simply sighed and thumped her head against the car wheel, making it honk loudly as she jumped in shock and fright.

"Holy cheese nuggets I need to stop doing that!" she cried, watching the wheel in what appeared to be terror. Loki couldn't help but wonder, once again, just who is new owner was... "Anyway," she stated, calming herself with a deep breath and turning to look Loki in the eyes. "You do not have to do anything in return - for _you_, I will not take favors. For other people, oh heck yes. But for you? I _seriously _owe you, so I'm gonna have to be working to get even."

"How.. do **_you _**owe _me_?" questioned Loki incredulously. He was the _slave._ What kind of crazy Midgardian didn't understand that?

"Well, since Mr. Crazy-all-seeing-Ken-doll up there in Asgard apparently said you have to be my slave, I have to make that up to you." Okay, apparently _this _Midgardian did not understand slavery. At. All.

"You're insane," muttered Loki before freezing as he saw the girl's eyes widen at his words. How _**stupid **_could he be? He had _never _slipped up so terribly before! How would this Midgardian see fit to punish him? Knives, whips, belts, brands, isolation, no food or water, what? All of the above, most likely.

"You're right, I am," interrupted Why, bringing Loki out of his thoughts. "Completely, totally, irrevocably, **INSANE**. Which, if you ask me, is a good thing." Loki could have cried with relief. He wasn't to be punished for this mistake, at least. "Aaaand we're here!" she cried, flinging open the car doors and racing up to the front of the store and eagerly beginning to converse with a man in a crimson top, blue jeans, baseball cap, and black sunglasses. Loki's eyes widened as he took in the building. He assumed they would be going to Target or something, buy him a cheap pair of t-shirts and jeans before leaving again... not tailored suits and ties and... wait, was that an Amarni replica of HIS outfit from Stuttgart? For real?

"Hey, Lo, come over here!" called Why, waving at him. The trickster cautiously moved towards her, slightly annoyed but mostly just creeped out by the nickname. Some of his worst owners had given him "pet names," as they had said.

Turning, Loki's eyes widened as he took in the friend Why had been talking to, and the glowing blue circle barely visible in the center if his chest.

"Wassup, Reindeer Games? Been awhile."

* * *

AN: And there you go. Cliffhanger. You asked for it... Anyway, is Stark the mystery man Why was calling? Or is it.. someone else? Oh, and here is a **POLL!:**

_**Should this story be made into an Avengers, Doctor Who crossover?**_

A) Yes.

B) There should be two separate versions, one with Doctor Who, one without.

C) No.

Let me know what you think! I value your input!

* * *

Oh, and here is another poll:

_**Should Why die?**_

A) Yes.

B) Yes, and then come back to life.

C) No, someone else, preferably _, should die.

D) No.

* * *

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
